For A Second
by 7mellifluous7
Summary: 'For a second you completely forget that you'll never have him. You forget that he has to go home to his fiance. For a second, you are only his.  And no one, not Leah, not Edward, not reality, could ever take that second away from you.' Rated M for Lemon!


**IMPORTANT: ONE SHOT: **Bella is married to Edward. They got married. They did go on the honeymoon. They did NOT have sex. Jacob didn't speak to Bella for months. But he came back. He always comes back. They barely see each other because Jacob has a hard time just being Bella's best friend. But they manage. Bella's marriage is falling apart as Edward becomes more distance. It sends her off the edge. She lands on Jacob..the habbit she could never quit.

* * *

><p><em>Life goes on. Things happen. Some things hurt. Some things don't. Some things make sense. <em>

_Some wounds heal over time...and some things don't._

All you can think is, why am I here? You're married. He's engaged. He's with Leah now, of all people. She's going to kill doesn't surprise you that you're more worried what this is going to do to his relationship instead of yours.

But you couldn't stand it. You couldn't take it. He was suppose to be the one...and it almost brings tears to your eyes as you realize that everything you have dealt with in your life, all came down to this. A strand of something that could have been but never will be.

So he towers over you. And even though he has yet to really touch you, you feel like he's crushing you. Your heart feels like its trying to penetrate your skin and you violently shiver.

You shiver because he's staring at you like you're the world. And it kills you to know that this is only a one time thing. As he brushes the hair from your face, brief flashes of your husband try to take over. For a moment you remember whats wrong and right and you're desperately trying to figure out if what you're doing is so wrong, then why the hell does it feel so right? Then he leans down and those images are gone like the wind.

His hands start roaming your body and you can barely keep your eyes open. The sensation is drowning you like an ocean and is causing a pool between your legs.

He leans towards you and your heart starts pounding so hard you're afraid that he could hear it. He's so close now that you can feel the warmth of his breath on you. You have no control over the fluttering of your eye lids.

_I give in..._

Then warm lips touch the vase of your neck causing goosebumps to erupt like a fire and your heart skips 2 beats. His lips are like feathers over your skin and it's no surprise to you that you want more. He almost doesn't give you enough.

It hits you that he's afraid to hold you. He's afraid that if he squeezes too tight you'll just poof into the air and this would all just be some nightmare you could never live through.

You reach up, wrapping your arms around his neck in despair and you crash your bare chest towards his. Many things happen then. Your breast erect and your core throbs so hard that you nearly weep. A painful contraction makes your heart stutter. Something important breaks within you.

At that moment you know that once this is over, you'll never be the same.

He rips your blouse open. Buttons scatter and fall down like confetti. He's pulling your pants down and you barely even notice. And then, you're naked, and so is he. There is russet skin everywhere.

You're breaking.

You're breaking...

An invisible aura wraps around your bodies like clear silky ribbons. They wrap around your ankles and your stomach. And you can feel the peace fighting with the pain, trying to dominate your emotions. But he's consuming you little by little and you realize that your giving him everything.

His lips start a trail from your neck to your temple and you realize you can't breathe. The truth is crushing you like heavy bricks. But to you, it feels so good.

He was meant to be yours and you are meant to be his. You belong to each other but everything in the world proved to you that you didn't. You even wonder if maybe in another life you must have been his but the thought of once belonging to him makes the yearning inside you only swell like a balloon.

He's balancing himself over you now and your legs open underneath him. He looks at you, his eyes raking your face with obvious need, seeking for permission. His lips are parted and there is a light sheet of sweat on his brow. You manage to swallow because the saliva was piling on your tongue.

There aren't words you can say so you manage to nod. He exhales over you and kisses your lips. And he kisses you like it's the kiss of death. Like it's the last kiss he may ever have from you. His hands go under you and trace your spine as his tongue ravishes your own. A faraway moan escapes from your throat and that's all he needs to continue.

He's touching you everywhere, pressing buttons on you that you never knew you had. Your neck arches with every electric feel and as much as you want to, you cant reciprocate what he's doing for you. You've been waiting for this so long and he has your body singing.

Your body doesn't know whats up and whats down anymore.

When he slips inside you, there is no such thing as wrong or right. The only thing you know is perfection.

He stretches you and you cry out. He holds you down because he knows you want this as much as he does. Its painful because you have never felt something so good.

Somewhere in your incoherent thoughts you realize, he has become a part of you. You both are one and the thought brings tears to your eyes.

He moves in and out of you and every gesture is so smooth. He is not afraid to show the effect you have on him and the room emanates with noises and the smell of sex.

He doesn't keep his lips away from you enough to miss them. He kisses you everywhere and he gives you everything you want simply by watching you. To every moan it becomes his mission to make you scream. To every thrust you make, he meets you half way. For every time he fills you to the hilt, he's taking more and more of you.

It's consuming you.

Like a burning raging fire, he sets you off. The passion thickens, the noises get louder. Your so gone that all you see are hazes of lights underneath your eye lids. Your hands are on his hips. Your heart is thundering like a hummingbirds wings. His flesh slaps yours.

There is electricity. Your clit is throbbing. Your muscles spasm this way and that around his huge member.

You're screaming.

You're crying.

You're screaming...

"Fuck me, Jake!"

It's becoming something you can't bare. Your thighs first begin to tremble and then so do your hands. He's thrusting inside you so hard, you can't even think straight. You see colors and spots. You feel waves crashing inside your veins and pleasure erupting between your legs. He's on the verge as well as he leans down and whispers in your ear "I love you"

and then you become undone.

His final thrust is like the angel of death itself. It steals your very breath and sends you over the edge.

And for a second you completely forget that you'll never have him. You forget that he has to go home to his fiance...

For a second, you _are only his._

And no one, not Leah, not Edward, not reality, could ever take that second away from you.

As he spills his life inside you, you know you've lost yourself completely

* * *

><p>Review? ;)<p> 


End file.
